Episode 1420 (10 March 1997)
Synopsis: Tiffany is now running over time for the birth of her baby. It was due three days prior but is showing no signs of turning up for now. This is making Tiffany somewhat irritable and the person she is taking it out on is Tony. His attitude is one that shows nothing but good intentions for Tiffany. He is there to cater for her every need and see that she is O.K. This is stifling Tiffany and she eventually ends up snapping at Tony. The ongoing bitching war between Peggy and Lorraine continues. Peggy is the one putting on all the pressure using any excuse she can to make life hard for Grant's new girlfriend. When Lorraine walks into the pub late because she has been to the Doctor's for some medication for a migraine Peggy takes the oppurtunity to jump down her throat much to the annoyance of Grant who as ever is out to defend his girlfriend. Alistair who seems particularly keen to track down Joe Wicks. He is worried that he has been spotted in a clinch with his fellow religious member. When he tracks Joe down he tries to explain what he has seen is not what he thinks he has seen. Joe merely gives a wry smile and wanders off leaving Alistair looking very worried indeed about the matter. Alistair knows he can't work on Joe any harder than he already has so he takes a different approach and speaks to Sarah Hills. He explains to Sarah that he and his friend in the Church are engaged, thus if Joe says anything at all then it would seem acceptable. Alistair also tries to dissuade Sarah from seeing Joe on account of his "sickness" and his lack of faith. While Alistair is going about his business he is being followed by Frankie. She takes every opportunity to speak to him and flirt rather openly with him as well. Alistair is turning her attentions down but Alan has also noticed what is going on. In fact Frankie's behaviour is annoying him. Frankie can see this and as a result arranges a night out so they can be together in a better environment. Ricky is propping up the bar in the Vic when he is surprised by the return of his absentee girlfriend Bianca. They are overjoyed to see each other and it is hugs and kisses all round for the couple as they get reacquainted. Bianca is content to catch up with Tiffany and see how she is getting on. Tiffany is in poor spirits and the two have a good chat about the impending future. Bianca urges Tiff to forget about Grant as he is not what would make her happy. Tiffany tries to put on a brave front but it is useless as she is clearly still besotted with him. It isn't made easier later that day when Peggy comes round offering false hope for a reconciliation. She tries to say that Lorraine is just a phase that Grant is going through and the birth of the baby will be the making of Grant and the changing of his attitude. Grant meanwhile is trying to get things going with Lorraine and as a testament to the permanancy of their relationship, he asks Lorraine to marry him. Lorraine though is protecting herself from the potential hurt which is round the corner waiting for her. She anticipates Grant's feelings changing when Tiffany's baby arrives and that she might be the one left out in the cold. If things are different she says that she would indeed marry Grant but until then there is no way it will happen. The 70's night promises to be a good one with many most intriguing members of the moment there having a good time. Tony and Simon are there propping up the bar as are Frankie and Alan. Matching up this little lot is Carol and Michael Rose as well as Grant and Lorraine. Grant meanwhile ducks out for a while to go and have a little chat with Tiffany. She opens the door with hope for a reconciliation but that hope is soon cruelly dashed as Grant asks her for a divorce Cast: *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Alistair Matthews - Neil Clark' *'Sue Taylor - Charlotte Bellamy' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Michael Rose - Russell Floyd ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes